


Revelations in Lion Heaven

by Chronos_X



Series: Headcanons (2016-) [3]
Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Afterlife, Ahadi is a jerk, Anger, Arrogance, Betrayal, Confession, Confrontations, Fratricide, Jealousy, Lies, Murder, Pride, Resentment, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Stunned Mufasa is stunned, Truth, coming clean, envy - Freeform, making amends, self-righteousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X
Summary: Also available at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/Revelations-in-Lion-Heaven-702817773.Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods I - https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466320
Relationships: Mufasa & Scar (The Lion King), Mufasa/Scar (The Lion King), Scar/Simba (The Lion King)
Series: Headcanons (2016-) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Lion King





	Revelations in Lion Heaven

Revelations in Lion Heaven, by Chronos-X

Sep 5, 2017, 12:23:52 AM  
Literature / Fan Fiction / Drama

( _Scar's spirit materializes in the afterlife..._ )  
  
Scar ( _screaming in excruciating pain_ ): STOP! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I... ( _Looks out, realizes he's not in Pride Rock_ ). W-Where am I? 

( _Mufasa appears behind him_ ).  
  
Mufasa ( _solemn_ ): Greetings, brother. You're in the Divine Lands. 

( _Scar hastily turns around_ ).  
  
Scar: AH! NOT YOU! YOU'RE DEAD AND I'M...  
  
Mufasa ( _somewhere in-between annoyed and disappointed_ ): Calm down, Taka. You're as dead as I am.  
  
Scar: Me? Dead? ( _Scared out of his mind_ ). NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE! MY KINGDOM, MY DESTINY...!  
  
Mufasa ( _suspiciously calm_ ): ...are forever beyond your grasp. The lands you desecrated, the allies you betrayed, the family you destroyed, the loved ones you trampled upon, it's all behind you.  
  
Scar: Really?  
  
Mufasa: Seriously? Did you honestly believe you could do so much evil in a single lifetime and get away with it? And you always bragged about being the smart one.  
  
Scar: I am that and much more! You and the others were too busy bowing to your Father's whims to see that!  
  
Mufasa: We bowed to _our_ Father because, unlike you, he deserved it, Taka.  
  
Scar: I told you: my name is...  
  
Mufasa: No! That is not your name! ( _Takes a deep breath_ ). "Scar" was one of many mistakes we made with you. I'll hear no more of it.  
  
Scar: You arrived at that conclusion yourself? Or did your precious Father talk you into it?  
  
Mufasa: I'd watch my mouth if I were you. The Great Kings of the Past are nowhere near as merciful as I am.  
  
Scar: Don't make me laugh! You don't understand at all, do you, Your Majesty?  
  
Mufasa: I do understand. More than you realize.  
  
Scar: Really? Then perhaps you can enlighten me about a few things. For instance... ( _Points at his scar_ ). How did I end up with this thing on my face?  
  
Mufasa: You became jealous the moment Father named me his heir, so you conspired to make me look bad in front of him. Unfortunately, your plan unraveled and you had nothing to show for it save for that wound you received, so you named yourself "Scar" as a reminder of your failure, and to fan your hate towards Father, the Pride Lands, myself, even Mother...  
  
Scar: Don't you dare talk about my mother.  
  
Mufasa: She's _my_ mother just as much as she's yours.  
  
Scar: No, she's not! Haven't you seen the truth!?  
  
Mufasa: I see it perfectly. You're just a misunderstood victim of circumstance. You were mistreated all your life and had no choice but to lash out at the world. ( _Scar rolls his eyes. Mufasa shifts his tone_ ). Wanna know what I _really_ see, Taka? I see a cruel, mean-spirited, cowardly, spoiled brat of a lion who used all the vile and horrible things that happened to him as an excuse to be vile and horrible to others. What else could one expect from poor little Prince Garbage?  
  
Scar: You always were a self-righteous fool, Mufasa. You _are_ your father's son.  
  
Mufasa: DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT FATHER! I LOVED HIM FAR MORE THAN YOU EVER LOVED ANYTHING IN YOUR WHOLE DAMN LIFE! ( _Scar cowers in fear_ ). YOU SHAT UPON FATHER'S LEGACY! YOU MURDERED INNOCENT LIONS BECAUSE THEY REFUSED TO HELP YOU OVERTHROW ME! YOU LAID PAWS UPON SARABI AND CRUSHED HER WITH SORROW AND DESPAIR! YOU BROKE SIMBA'S MIND, BODY AND SOUL!  
  
Scar: N-No, I...  
  
Mufasa: YOU EXPELLED MY SON FROM OUR HOME! HE WOULD'VE DIED ALONE IN THE DESERT IF THAT MEERKAT AND WARTHOG HADN'T FOUND HIM! HE GREW UP HATING HIMSELF BECAUSE _YOU_ MADE HIM THINK HE MURDERED ME! ( _Heaves and pants violently, tries to calm down_ ). That... that warthog... that meerkat... they became... his mother and father... because Sarabi and I... we couldn't... we couldn't... be there... for him... ( _Starts crying. Scar stands there, trying to assimilate what he's seen and heard_ ).  
  
Scar ( _after a while, in utter disbelief_ ): Mufasa...  
  
Mufasa: Save it. I... I've been such a fool. I should've listened to Father when I had the chance.  
  
Scar: I... you're right.  
  
Mufasa: What?  
  
Scar: You should've killed me years ago.  
  
Mufasa: Taka, that's not what I...  
  
Scar: I... I did all those things. And I... I enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
Mufasa ( _his tears flowing freely_ ): Why? Just... why? We loved you, Taka. _I_ loved you! How could you do this to me, to all of us!?  
  
Scar: I don't know. ( _Cries for a bit, then tries to compose himself_ ). I can't change what happened, but you deserve to know _why_ it happened. ( _Takes a deep breath_ ). There's no easy way to say this. ( _Braces himself_ ). King Ahadi is not my father.  
  
Mufasa: Of course he is! You're my brother!  
  
Scar: Did he ever tell you his story?  
  
Mufasa: Father first came to the Pride Lands when he was a cub. He escaped from a band of rogues he was born into, and our grandfather Mohatu took him in and came to love him as a son. He proved himself worthy and...  
  
Scar: That's where you're wrong. Ahadi didn't prove himself worthy to Mohatu. He made himself _look_ worthy.  
  
Mufasa: He _was_ worthy. He learned his lessons, assumed responsibility...  
  
Scar: I listened to you while you were yelling. Now it's your turn to do the same. You owe me that much, at the very least. ( _Mufasa acquiesces_ ). Mohatu originally intended to pass the crown to his niece Uru, our mother. However, he abandoned that plan when Ahadi grew up into a strong and wise lion. He was wise, alright. Had to be, if he talked good King Mohatu into making him his heir.  
  
Mufasa: N-No... y-you... you're lying!  
  
Scar: I _wish_ I were lying.  
  
Mufasa: What does this have to do with us?  
  
Scar: Mohatu chose Ahadi as his heir and gave Uru to him as his betrothed. Uru, of course, wanted nothing to do with that, but she was in no position to defy the King. Mohatu's former Crown Princess was reduced to servitude as consort, yet that didn't stop her from breaking faith...  
  
Mufasa: That's not true...  
  
Scar : ...during Ahadi's first year as king, following your second birthday. I happened not long afterwards. ( _Mufasa tries to speak. Scar gestures at him to keep quiet_ ). Ahadi was furious when he found out. He threatened to exile Uru unless she ate abortive herbs. She refused. Ahadi would have killed us both there and then had Mohatu not intervened. For the sake of the Pride Lands, he ordered them to never speak of the matter again. As far as everyone else was concerned, I was a member of the royal family, just like you. Mother and Ahadi complied, but deep down he never forgave her, let alone me.  
  
Mufasa: Is... is that why he used to bully and insult you when we were cubs? He... he tried to... to kill you... h-he named you "garbage." I-It can't be true...  
  
Scar: But it is. Mohatu revealed it all to me a few weeks before he died.  
  
Mufasa: Scar... Taka... Brother, I... I don't.... I don't know... what to say.  
  
Scar: Tell me: are Mother, Mohatu, and Ahadi here as well? ( _Mufasa nods_ ). Then I suggest you speak with them. Don't take _my_ word for it. ( _Walks away_ ).  
  
Mufasa: Where are you going?  
  
Scar: To my reward. Nothing I say or do will change that. ( _Leaves_ ).  
  
Mufasa: Taka... wait! ( _Goes after him_ ).


End file.
